The Three Words I Never Wanted To Hear
by BlackTorment
Summary: When past repeats itself for a Hanyou, he can't help but run. Run. Run. He can't stand to lose again. This worthless game called Fate or Destiny because in the end, he's always the loser. Destiny was supposed to bring him and Kagome together. Fate ripped them apart. All good things must come to an end. Emotional, be warned. It's a short one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot.**

**Also, I use a specific disease in this. I am sorry if you find it offensive. Leukaemia.**

* * *

_It's not death that I am afraid of, it's time. I am afraid that my time will be up before I find my place on this Earth_

* * *

**The Three Words I Never Wanted To Hear**

His claws ripped up the dirt as his heart thundered in his constricting chest, to a point it could be considered painful and unhealthy. He didn't care, all he cared about was the destination in mind, his hopeful expressions the most emotion he'd shown in the past couple of years. True, he had been occupied by his friends and their children, but it all lead back to her. _She _had brought them all together, she was the once who melted his icy heart, the one who gave him a reason to love the world, to love _his _existence.

_**Hope.**_

A small smile flirted with his lips as his claws dragged the ground up mercilessly, he didn't care. He wanted something he so desperately craved. He wanted to be selfish and want something, because all he'd been about in the last 6 years was her and everyone else. He finally decided to put his own needs first, and his number one need just happened to involve her.

_**Selfish.**_

At first he thought it was the uncanny resemblance to his first love that had drove him to not kill her, to not slaughter her precious skin and embed her life source beneath his nails. Now, as he thought about his past self, he realized that he was a monster, that he was indeed a lowly halfling. But Kagome put a stop to his pessimistic thoughts. She had been his sun throughout the time he had known her. And he had fell in love with her.

_**Fate.**_

He finally stopped, standing to his full height of 6'5, he hadn't grown much in all honesty but he sure had matured. He had lost someone so precious to him a second time in his life, however, this time, she returned. "Kagome..." He whispered as he sprinted to the the box embedded deep into the ground. A small delicate hand reached out of the well and before he could think about his actions, he pulled her out, her hair fluttering around her as she stared deeply into the molten gold. "Kagome..." He repeated, trying to believe that she was in fact, real. That he had finally got something he wanted. But something was different, her face was pale, more ashy coloured. "Kagome?" It turned into a question and she smiled sadly.

_**Reunited.**_

"I, I need to tell you something InuYasha." She hopped out the well with beautiful gracefulness. His arms encircled her small and curvy waist as her arms ascended around his neck. Tears began falling from his eyes before he realized it. Soon enough, she joined in.

_**Tears.**_

"I finally have you back Kagome, I finally have someone to call my own." He whispered, his arms tightening around her.

_**Happiness.**_

"InuYasha," She stuttered, he pulled away and began kissing her tears away, not at all bothered by the public show of affection. She only cried harder. "please, stop. Take me to the hut, this is important." She whispered. Pulling back reluctantly, he searched her eyes for anything important, he could only find pain and deep love for him, he was worried.

_**Desperation.**_

They quickly arrived back at the hut, he snapped the reed mat back and walked straight in, sitting in his signature corner, Kagome sat beside him, red puffy cheeks and a crimson nose. "Kagome?" The occupants of the hut were to shocked, relieved to see their best friend to return to them. Kaede broke the silence.

_**Anxiety.**_

"Child?"

_** Curiosity.**_

"Kaede, I have important news to tell all of you. And please, make sure to promise me something."

**_Questioning._**

"What?" Miroku snapped out of his shock and shuffled forward, this sounded deadly serious. The twins were currently sleeping in the make-shift bed settled beside the fire so he could move freely. Their mother copied the Monk's movements. They all crowded around the Hanyou and Miko. She couldn't look at them, any of them. Knowing that as she would say the three words, they would definitely understand due to all the lessons and education she had taught them. And she was dreading the looks she would receive, knowing there was know hope in anything. Nothing could save her. Her tears began welling in her eyes again as she quickly scanned the crowd. Shippo hunched on Miroku's shoulder, his fingers twitching to reach out and hug his surrogate mother.

_**Yearning.**_

"I have Leukaemia." Everyone's eyes widened in horror, InuYasha stiffened at her side, Shippo didn't understand what was happening due to his age, she hadn't explained it to him after all. "I," She paused, "I'm dying. There's nothing I can do about it." The tears burst out of her eyes where as her friends just stared at her, shock clearly planted on their faces, even little Shippo. Nothing played across their faces, not even a twitch. She glanced at InuYasha and noticed his cold expression. His eyes were like ice despite their golden colour. They looked colder than Sesshomaru's. Full of more evil promises than Naraku, full of dead life tenfold the amount of Kikyo's brown eyes.

_**Horror. Depression. Heartless.**_

"It's true then." She didn't understand what he had meant by that. "How long?" He asked calmly. She knew he was ripping and thrashing apart inside, she had felt his youkai pulsate within him and it pained her.

_**Irony.**_

"3 weeks." He let out a cold laugh, and the next thing she knew, he was gone.

_**Alone.**_

Forever.

_**Numb.**_

* * *

**Well, this is a quick one-shot and my story To Be Free had suddenly been corrupted! It's completely disappeared off my laptop and somehow of . I am so sorry about that! ARGH! Anyway, my first attempt of a one-shot.**

**R&R please guys!**

**Spav12**


End file.
